Valentine Mess
by Apocalypse Angel Laiceica
Summary: ONESHOT! An argument between Ron and Hermione, who are engaged, takes place on Valentine's day during lunch, surprisingly the whole student body and all of the staff witness it. That night is a ball, and everyone tries to get them back together.


Title: Valentine Mess (revamped)

Dedicated to abandoned theatre

Summary: ONESHOT! An argument between Ron and Hermione(who are engaged) takes place on Valentine's day during lunch(surprisingly the whole student body and all of the staff witness it). That night is a ball, and everyone tries to get them back together. Inspired by _If I Apologize_ by **Iain Ballermy**(? I think I spelt the last name wrong) for _Mirrormask_. No Voldie. 7th year. Not HPB compatible.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the characters or original story...I don't even own the song. sniffle.

Main Pairings: Hermione/Ron Ginny/Harry

Warnings: Some OCness, Random things happening, AU(alternate reality), Insults...so forth.

* * *

It was lunch time at Hogwarts. Surprisingly everyone was there do to the reconstruction of Hogsmeade after the war had ended at the end of Harry's sixth year. We'll skip the details on how it ended.

"So, Harry, have you seen Ron or Hermione since this morning?" Neville asked pushing food around his plate not really hungry.

Harry shook his head. "Not since class got out, but then again I believe I heard something about a snog session."

"I wonder how Hermione can stand someone like Ron." Seamus stated drunkenly(he found out how to turn things into rum finally), rum sloshing back and forthinhis glass causing it to spill.

Ginny, who was going out with Harry, was the one to answer. "Opposites attract, or something like that. By the way Harry, Fred and George said they'd visit today."

"Did they say why?"

"Pranks I'm guessing." Ginny shrugged.

Suddenly the doors leading to the Great Hall banged open causing almost everyone to jump. Hermione stalked through the door, robes billowing behind her similar to the way Snape's does(scary), and Ron was running after her.

"Come on Hermione, you know I didn't mean it like that." Ron panted, having stopped to catch his breath between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables.

Hermione swirled, her brown eyes flashing, and stalked up to him angrily. "How dare you even say something like that you pigheaded jerk!"

"Don't call me that you...you bookworm!" Was Ron's lame comeback.

"At least I can give out better insults, even if I do read a lot!"

"Yeah, well I grew up with...(he's counting on his fingers)...six siblings, so I can handle insults!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest. "You had to count to know how many siblings you had, so I guess that means you really are a moron!"

Ron's face was almost as red as his hair from indignation. "Stop insulting me!"

Just then Fred popped up by his side and said, "But, your so easy."

Ron didn't notice that Hermione hadn't said it. "I told you to stop insulting me!"

"Is that all you can say. 'Stop insulting me!' Your no better than a parrot! Polly want a cracker, for your efforts?" By now they were only inches apart. Everyone in the Great Hall watched, even the teachers were watching.

Fred leaned into George. "This is so sad. You would think Ronniekins would have at least learned how to insult people, having siblings like us and all."

"I agree, but in a way I'm glad Hermione's winning." George told his twin, leaning against Fred as well.

"Yeah? Well at least I don't have my nose stuck in a stupid book all the time!" Ron had gone to far.

SMACK.

"There! Now you have something in common with Malfoy!"

Across the hall Draco winced, recalling third year. He rubbed his cheek. "I remember that. It was painful."

Movie Draco(MD) popped up beside him. "Wait a sec. You got smacked. I got punched. Never let it be said a girl can't punch."

Draco laughed at his other self. "Haha. You got punched by a girl."

"Well, your me, and I am you. So technically, you got punched too." MD smirked.

Draco frowned. "Wait, that means you got smacked too."

They both looked at each other with the same glint in their eyes. "Damn that Granger!" They corused.

"Freaking mugglborn(can't bring himself to say mudblood)! I hate you!" Ron yelled at her, his face redder than his hair.

Hermione folded her arms. "Good! I hate you too! I want a divorce!"

Ginny leaned on Harry's shoulder. "This isn't right. They shouldn't be arguing on Valentine's Day. Harry, your use to sacrificing yourself..."

"Don't finish that Ginny. That wouldn't be called sacrificing one's self. That would be suicidal to get in the middle of that fight." Harry muttered, amused slightly.

"We're engaged not married! Bloody bookworm!" Ron informed her, almost smug.

"Then I want to be un-engaged!" Hermione took off her ring and threw it at him before storming out of the Great Hall.

Ron muttered darkly, picking up Hermione's abandoned ring before leaving the Great Hall also.

Everyone was stunned to silence. Harry turned to Neville. "Nev, grab everyone you can that you trust and meet Gin and me in the room of requirement in fifteen minutes. We need to fix this tonight at the ball."

Neville, broken out of his stunned state, nodded in agreement.

* * *

"So, what are we going to do about this Harry?" Dean Thomas asked.

Harry sighed. "I have no idea."

Ginny jumped up suddenly, excited. "If they haven't made up by the last song, we somehow get them to dance with each other."

Susan Bones nodded in agreement. "But the song as to go with their moods."

Justin Finch-Fletchery(did I spell that right?) spoke up. "I recently saw this movie called Mirrormask, thanks to mom, and at the end of it is a song called If I Apologized. It's short but I think it would work."

"Right, it's the best thing we've got," Seamus agreed, still drunk but beginning to sober.

Luna lovegood, with a far off look, agreed as well.

* * *

-Near the end of the ball-

"Harry, they still haven't made up and the nextsong is the last one." Ginny whispered frantically.

She wore a light blue dress, and matching heels.

Harry nodded in agreement; he was wearing a tuxedo. "Then you get Ron on the dance floor and I'll get Hermione. We meet, I ask you to dance and we leave them to it. Hopefully it works."

Ginny agreed and they went their separate ways.

* * *

"Hey Hermione. I can't find Ginny, so want to have the next and last dance with me?"

Hermione looked at Harry hard, suspecting something was up his sleeve.

Hermione wore a velvety blue dress with matching heels as well, and her bushy hair was tamed and curled.

"I guess." Hermione took Harry's hand hesitantly.

* * *

"Ronnnn. Dance with me. I can't find Harry, and besides your my brother."

Ron wore one of the older tuxedos that the family had, poor Ron(it was supposed to be a muggle formal wear theme...the ball i mean).

"Fine Ginny, but will you shut up?"

"Nope don't have to if i don't want to."

Ron groaned. "Fine."

* * *

On the dance floor Harry and Ginny caught sight of each other.

They said sorry to thier partners, and left Ron and Hermione so they could dance with each other.

"I knew they were up to something." Hermione said glring darkly at them.

Ron nodded in agreement, but said nothing.

They were both going to walk off the dancing floor when the music started.

They had no choice but to dance together as the crowd was too thick for them to get through.

If I apologize

It wouldn't make it all unhappen

Wouldn't make the darkness go away

"I'm sorry for what i said earlier, Hermione." ron told her blushing in embarassment.

"Me too. I'm also sorry for slapping you." Hermione said quietly.

If I apologized

It wouldn't mean I was forgiven

Wouldn't mean you'd want me stay

"Hermione, would you marry me." Ron asked for the second time in his life.

"Yes." Hermione whispered excitedly leaning into him so he could hear.

But it's the dream

When you sing

To be broken into the sun

Ron carefully slipped Hermione's engagement ring on her ring-finger as they danced.

We're all fast, hurry past

And we still don't know what we've done

So we don't say anything

They didn't notice that everyone was watching them dance as the rift between them was mended. Ron and Hermione was in their own world. Many girls sighed.

(If I) If I apologized

I don't suppose you'd notice

Even though I'd whispered it insight

As the song drew to a close Hermione and Ron kissed. Ginny sighed dramatically, "It was such a good moment until they kissed."

Snape was walking by when he heard her say that. "Just hope, Miss Weasley, that their children take after their mother, otherwise our world is doomed." He sneered.

The two lovebirds didn't notice anything as they were still in their own world.

* * *

Finished

* * *

please r&r. Did anyone notice the differences? 


End file.
